Zylok
The Zylok is a duplex-fire, cut-down variant of the , boasting high damage and status chance at the cost of critical chance and fire rate. The weapon can fire one bullet at a time by first holding down the fire button, then releasing, allowing more precision shots and ammo conservation. Acquisition This weapon was introduced during the The Pyrus Project event. To receive the weapon, players have to complete all four tasks related to the reconstruction of the Strata Relay: contributing 30 Pyrus Essence and 5''' Relay Strut Components, completing '''1 Simaris Daily Synthesis Task, and defeating the Grustrag Three 3''' times. The weapon comes with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Since the event has concluded on all platforms with no returns, the Zylok is now potentially sold by Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. The weapon can be traded, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. The trading recipient must also have a Mastery Rank of at least 6. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. '''Advantages: *High and good damage – effective against health and shields. *Very high status chance. *Good accuracy. *Fast reload speed. *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. First shot on button press, the second on button release. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Low critical chance. *Low fire rate. *Low magazine capacity. Trivia *The Zylok is the first and so far only duplex-fire weapon outside of the family of shotguns. *While technically duplex in nature, it does make it the third 2-shot burst fire pistol in the game, alongside the and . *The Zylok appears to have a turret magazine, as seen in the Turret gun. The experimental design was percussion-cap and had a cylinder with radial, outward facing chambers. This was quickly deemed too dangerous, since at least one chamber pointed towards the user's face, and it was possible to accidentally "chainfire" or fire all shots at once. Media ZylokCodex.png|Zylok in Codex. 4 Forma Zylok Duplex Pistol Showcase (Event Reward) ZYLOK - DUPLEX DOUBLE DIPPER 3 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Tenno Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Now tradable. *Fixed inability to equip Pistol Skins on the Zylok. *Fixed the Zylok’s "low clip" sound from being audible everywhere. *Missed notes from last night's Hotfix for Zylok changes that were intended for its release with 23.6.0: **Increased Puncture damage to 16.8. **Increased Slash damage to 78.4. **Increased Impact damage to 4.8. **Decreased Fire Rate and increased recoil to compensate for additional damage. **Fixed Trigger Type in Arsenal being incorrectly listed as “Semi” instead of “Duplex”. *Zylok has been re-enabled in Conclave now that it has received PvP treatment. *Fixed issue with the Zylok that could unload the entire clip at once. *Temporarily removed Zylok Pistol from Conclave Arsenal so that it may receive the proper PvP treatment. *Introduced via The Pyrus Project event. }} See Also * , the primary counterpart. *The Pyrus Project, the event that introduced the weapon. es:Zylok pt:Zylok de:Zylok Category:Update 23 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Weapons Category:Event Reward Category:Duplex Fire